All for friends
by Kairi5
Summary: Kairi receives a very unexpected surprise, post Kigdom Hearts.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.  
  
A girl, about the age of eighteen, is sitting on the edge of a dock. Her bare feet sway back and forth gently in the water. Her long, dark red hair rustles with the sea breeze. She's thinking so deeply she doesn't notice the change in the winds.  
  
"Kairi?" a masculine voice calls out questioningly. "Kairi! Oh my gods, it's really you!" Kairi jumped as her daydream was interrupted. She looked around for the person who was calling her. Kairi quickly pulled her feet up out of the water, and stood on the dock. Looking all over the beach, to the tree house, to the Paupu tree and saw no one.  
  
"Kairi!" The same voice yelled again, but it's closer now. Kairi whips her head around and saw a small paddleboat containing a boy and what appeared to be a large dead animal. "It's me! Sora!" Kairi's mouth dropped and before she knew it she had already dove off the dock to get to him.  
  
'Sora, I can't believe it. You're finally home.' She thought as she swam out to him. As she neared Sora stood and hoisted her up out of the water and into his arms, embracing her tightly. Kairi soaked the front of all his clothes. Kairi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Sora still smelled of the sea's breeze. 'After all these years.' She thought. Kairi stepped back up at him, his smile suddenly faded.  
  
Kairi wondered why he had stopped smiling, then he looked behind himself. Kairi was shocked when she saw a very severely hurt Riku. Barely breathing laid out across the tiny ships bottom. She stepped back and looked Sora over. In all her excitement she hadn't noticed how beat up Sora was either. His clothes were torn in various places, several bruises, brush burns, dried blood, open cuts, and dirt covered Sora's body.  
  
"What happened to you and Riku?" Kairi asked on the brink of tears, reliving the horrible memory that haunted her during her sleep.  
  
"I'll tell you everything once we find Selphie, she still practices white magic right?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. "Come one, help me get to shore." Sora said as he handed her a paddle. Kairi grabbed it and started paddling.  
  
"So, what happened? . . . " Kairi's voice faded away as she envisioned Sora and Riku lying on the ground motionless. She shook the image away. "I mean, is Riku all right?" Kairi looked into Sora's eyes, as her own became teary.  
  
"I'm not sure . . . He hasn't moved since I put him down." Sora said as he cast a grave glance at his friend.  
  
"We're almost there!" Kairi put her paddle down and dove out of the boat. She swam onto shore, and then ran out of sight.  
  
'She must've went to get help.' Sora thought as he rowed faster and harder to get to his long lost home. Now he jumped out of the boat and hauled it into the sand. He then returned Oblivion to it's rightful place on his belt holster. Riku seemed to stir, and moaned in pain. Sora knelt in front of him. "It's okay, we're home now and Selph will fix you up like new." Sora said as he tried desperately to smile his trademark cheesy grin, but failed horribly.  
  
Sora heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi were running toward him. The boys led while the girls lagged behind back a little. Wakka had grown several inches but all in all still looked the same. Tidus hair had grown a bit, and he had grown as well, but not as much as much as Wakka. Selphie had grown more feminine and her hair was now long enough to be worn in a ponytail. Her small hands were each carrying several potions. Without exchanging 'Hellos' Tidus, Wakka, and Sora hoisted Riku out of the boat and laid him on the sand. Selphie got on her knees and placed her ear to his chest.  
  
Selphie stayed in that position for a few seconds then felt his forehead for his temperature.  
  
"He's chilly." Selphie said, while casting a dire glance to everyone. "Tidus, bring me some dry driftwood. Wakka, fetch me some purified water." Selphie directed. "Kairi, come and prop Riku in your lap, he needs to be elevated." Kairi did as told, weeping softly as she did so.  
  
Sora didn't know what to do, so he stepped a few paces back and watched. He watched Kairi; the sadness could clearly be seen by her teary eyes and by the gentle petting of Riku's hair. Sora rose both hands to his face and hid it. He felt a very strong urge to cry. He thought to himself:  
  
'Of all the times to cry, why now? I've been in worse situations. I didn't even cry when I myself was on the verge of death. Wait where did I get that? Riku isn't going to die. He can't, not yet, he's too young!' Sora was beginning to frighten himself. Just the thought of his friend, in which he saved from the darkness, dying was awfully scary.  
  
Tidus and Wakka had returned with their supplies and Selphie was readying them. The wood was stacked about a foot and a half away from Riku. Everyone then looked at Sora.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sora said as he aimed his Oblivion at the wood, then muttered the fira spell. The wood instantly ignited. Then Wakka's water was poured onto all of Riku's wounds to cleanse them. Tidus removed his shirt and gave it to Selphie to absorb the water from his wounds. Even, unconscious, Riku reacted as if he was awake. He grimaced and groaned and then he jerked his head. 


End file.
